


Forbidden Loves Of The Past And Present

by SmolMurderBirb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMurderBirb/pseuds/SmolMurderBirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get in a fight and accidentally end up traveling to the past. They somehow land right outside the kingdom of Camelot, where they meet Prince Arthur and his witty servant, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return To Hogwarts... Or Not

It was the first of September, the year 1998. Eighteen year old Harry Potter sat in a train car with his two closest friends. It felt as is if it was their first year again, eagerly waiting to see the new school. Though, technically, they were going to the same school they have been going to for the last seven years, it was different this time. The war was over, Hogwarts had been renovated, following the damage caused by the war. They had all lost friends along the way, and most parents were reluctant to let their kids return. Though, there were few who did. Minerva Mcgonagall had tried her very best to assure the safety of Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat.

Ron hadn't shown much happiness since the end of the war, and he wasn't too excited to go back for one more year. Hermione, on the other hand, was eager to finish her schooling, and was as happy as she could be to attend the required extra year at Hogwarts. The two sat close to each other on the train, Hermione's hand wrapped around Ron's. Harry sat across from them, staring out the open window. He wasn't exactly ready to return yet, but he needed to be with his friends.

"You know, Harry," Ron started, "I'm not really mad at you. I'm actually quite glad you broke up with Ginny, you know, now I don't have to worry about my little sister dating my best friend, or worse, marrying him. No offense, mate."

Harry just nodded, not even bothering to look over. Hermione noticed his behavior and joined the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean a lot of relationships changed in the past year, you know. Like Seamus and Dean. Who'dve know they were together?" She laughed a little, in hopes of lightening the mood.

"I did actually. For quite a while." Ron said. "Why do think I was a little uncomfortable with Dean and Ginny together, I knew that him and Seamus were just on a little break."

"Seriously?" Hermione elbowed him and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Harry, we have all been through a lot, but like with everything else, we must move on eventually."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm fine, really." Harry was in no mood for his friends' pity. He truly dreaded having to attend school for his seventh year. All of the memories would be torture. Harry needed a break, or more importantly, a break up. True, he did once love Ginny. He would always have amazing memories with her, but his romantic feelings faded after a little while. He loved her as a friend rather than something more. He hoped she understood, but she hadn't talked to him since.

The Golden Trio sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. Hermione had pulled out one of her new textbooks and began reading while Ron leaned on her shoulder and dozed off. As soon as the train had come to a complete stop, Ron woke up. Both him and Hermione gathered their things and nearly left, the only thing keeping them was the fact that Harry was still staring out the window.

"Harry, mate, we have to go now." Ron shook Harry's shoulder, but Harry just shoved Ron's hand off. 

"Give me a minute, both of you. Just leave me alone." Harry inhaled deeply. He didn't mean to snap at his friends, but he needed to be alone.

"Okay, we'll just meet you outside, then." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the car. "Let's just give him some space, babe." She whispered. 

"Agreed." Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they both followed their other Hogwarts students off the train and towards the castle.

Harry was finally left alone to think. Harry knew that he needed to talk to Ginny as soon as he got to the school, yet he still put it off. Maybe it was over between them forever. Harry didn't want their friendship to be over, but Ginny had made it clear that she was upset. Harry wanted to give her some time to think and possibly forgive him for being a total idiot, in which he clearly realised he had been. The car was peaceful for all of one minute before, to Harry's dismay, a certain blonde wizard burst through the door.

"Malfoy?" Harry couldn't help but notice how distressed Draco seemed.

Draco was shaking, he seemed almost terrified. Of what, Harry wasn't quite sure. Draco sat down next to Harry, almost completely out of breath. He stared into Harry's green eyes for a moment before saying anything.

"Potter," Draco paused, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Draco stood up. He flung out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry. Harry accordingly pulled his own out. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell?" He shouted.

"It's just that, you," Draco had no idea what to say. The truth? A lie? He chose the latter. "You don't deserve your fame." In all honesty, Draco had no idea why he was even there in the first place. 

"I thought we put all of this fighting behind us, Malfoy." Harry tried to reason with him, but Draco wasn't having it. 

"I don't think so, Potter." Draco put on his brave face, one that he had become familiar with from dealing with his father. "You know that there will always be something between us, Harry." That hadn't came out as well as Draco had planned. 

"Oh, so we're on first name basis now, Draco?" Harry dismissed the ominous comment and readied himself for anything Draco might have up his sleeve.

Draco tried so hard to keep it together. Feelings weren't exactly his strongsuit. He hated having to now fake this hatred towards Harry. He didn't want to duel, he knew in the back of his mind that he wanted something else, something he would never even dare to mention out loud. But, all of that aside, Draco still felt that this feud was for the best. 

"Aw, you look about ready to cry, Malfoy. Are gonna cry?" Harry teased, pushing Draco over the edge.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco wasn't playing games anymore.

"That's more like it." Harry smirked. The adrenaline rush was the best thing he had felt in a while. 

Both Harry and Draco spat out spells left and right. Seemingly neither could out-spell the other.

"Stupefy!" With that, Draco was thrown into the hallway. He stood up immediately and fought back.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out the open window, in response he ran towards Draco, his fists ready for hand to hand combat.

Harry knocked Draco's wand down and threw a few good hits before Draco could fight back. Malfoy threw a single punch, and knocked Harry to the ground. Harry wiped the blood dripping from his nose and attempted to stand up, but something was ringing in his ear, and he fell back. Draco tumbled onto the nearest seat, and grasped his ears. The ringing filled the entire train car. Draco reached for his wand and tried casting a spell to silence the ringing, but nothing happened. That was, for all of three seconds. As the ringing intensified, a pale blue light swirled around the two wizards. Not exactly what Draco had expected. Harry had managed to stand up, only to fall over on the seat. The train car had started to slowly knock back and forth, then it got faster thrusting both wizards from one side of the seat to the other.

"Get off me Potter!" Draco shouted, after Harry had rolled on top of Draco in midst of the chaos.

"What?" Harry couldn't hear anything over the noise. The rocking then knocked Draco onto Harry. "Hey, get off, Malfoy!" 

The rigid movements went on only for a few seconds before Harry finally shoved Draco away. He tried to find something to grab onto, but there was only Draco. So Harry went with it.

"Grab my hand!" Harry reached out, and Draco did so hesitantly. 

The light got brighter, Harry and Draco could barely see. Then it stopped. Everything went black. Harry tried shouting, but nothing came out. Draco did the same, and failed as well. They were floating in nothingness, still holding onto each other's hand. They both tried to let go, but it was if they were paralyzed, neither could move a single muscle. The darkness started to fade, revealing a minuscule view of greenery in the distance. But it was too far for them to reach. Harry was slowly becoming able to move, but Draco was still gripping onto him. Harry turned his head to see what he was doing. Draco was lying completely still, with his eyes closed. Harry let go of his hand and attempted to wake him, but Draco wouldn't move. The light suddenly got brighter, and gravity hit. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as they fell. Harry hit the ground and passed out, Draco lying atop of him.


	2. A Cry For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm so sorry for not updating anything in forever. I've been going through some stuff and haven't had much time to do any writing. I finished this chapter a while ago and totally forgot to upload it here (this fic is also on Wattpad). I hope you can enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update again soon.

It was nearly midday by the time that Harry finally gained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, partially blinded by the sunlight. He attempted to lift himself off the ground, but he couldn't move his legs. He glanced down, not to see any broken bones, but an unconscious Draco. Although Draco wasn't exactly heavy, he was especially inconvenient to be underneath.

The bright green forest surrounding them seemed at peace. There were birds chirping from not so far away. There was a slight breeze, it felt amazing to Harry, who was unbelievably sweaty. Harry lied back down fully, taking the scenery in. The sky was a more vibrant blue than he had ever seen. 

"Where are we?" Draco mumbled, finally waking up. Harry sat up. He lifted Draco up as far as he could, but he was weak. Draco gained enough strength to pull himself off of Harry. 

"I have no idea," Harry managed to stand up, leaving a practically helpless Draco on the ground. "Where is my wand?"

"Up your arse for all I care." Draco sneered. He lifted himself off the grass and stood alongside Harry, who seemed to be staring at something in the distance. Between the trees surrounding the two wizards, a grand castle could be seen. 

"Do you recognize it, Draco?" Harry got nothing but a simple shake of Draco's head. Neither of them had a clue where on Earth they were.

"Harry," Draco broke the silence, "Harry, something's wrong." He stumbled and nearly fell back to the ground. Harry got a hold of him before he did. 

"What's wrong? What happened to you? Draco?" 

"I don't know, Potter." Draco said weakly. 

From behind the two Harry believed he had heard voices and a rustling of leaves. Him and Draco weren't alone. There were people in the woods, people that could help.

"Help! Please, is anyone there?" Harry shouted, in hopes that he could catch the attention of whoever was nearby. It took a moment, but he heard the voices become nearer. 

"Merlin, you idiot! There is absolutely no one here. You're just being paranoid again." The first voice said.

"I swear, Arthur, I heard something!" The other voice, Merlin, said. 

"Well, of course you did, with your ginormous ears." Arthur retorted.

"Please, help!" Harry shouted again.

Arthur and Merlin ran towards the sound of Harry's desperate cries. They found him holding Draco in his arms.

"My friend, Draco, he's hurt. Please, he needs help." Harry pleaded.

While Merlin was deeply concerned for the blonde stranger's health, Arthur was a bit more wary. He drew his sword and aimed it towards Harry.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, but before Harry could answer, Merlin interrupted.

"He needs help, Arthur. You can question him later." Merlin gave Arthur a nasty stare, the  directed his attention back to Harry, " What happened to him?" Merlin asked. 

"I don't know, he just sort of collapsed." Harry tried to explain, although even he was unclear of why Draco had passed out.

"Merlin, help this young man take his friend back to our horses." Arthur put away his sword.

Merlin made his way towards Harry, and aided him in lifting Draco up off the ground. One arm around Merlin's shoulder, one around Harry's shoulder. The horses were just a short walk away, giving just enough time for Harry and Merlin to be formally introduced.

"My name is Harry, by the way." He felt slightly awkward talking through the unconscious body of his former enemy.

"I'm sure you gathered that my name is Merlin," He attempted to look around Draco, and failed, "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"You too, Merlin." Harry smiled.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Harry?" Harry nodded, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Harry looked down, noticing he was still in his school robes, "Uh, these are just my robes. I was going to ask you and your friend the same thing. I mean he was dressed like some sort of king or something."

"Well, he is. I'm just his servant," Merlin laughed, "And if you think that was him dressing like a king, you should see him strut around the palace on daily basis."

"He's a king?" Harry stopped in his tracks, " As in, an actual king? How is that possible?"

"Well he came from a royal family, his father died, then he became king. It's quite simple really." Merlin explained.

"What exactly is he king of?" Harry asked. They began walking again.

"Do you not know where we are?" Harry shook his head, "We are in Camelot, Harry."

"So, he's," Harry took a moment to process what he had just been told, "He's King Arthur of Camelot. And you're Merlin." In that moment, nothing made sense. "That's impossible, unless," There was no way him and Draco had managed to go back in time, had they? Impossible.

"What are you going on about?" Merlin was just about as confused as Harry was.

"Nothing, just I've heard of you and Arthur before." Well he wasn't lying, obviously he'd heard of them before, but Harry didn't want to risk exposing himself and Draco as time travellers, or whatever they were. Harry was still utterly clueless what was happening.

They finally managed to get Draco to the horses. They lifted him on top of Merlin's horse, finally able to actually talk like normal people.

"How have you heard of us, exactly?" Merlin, while feeling sorry for the two lost 'travellers', had his suspicions. 

"Oh, you know, Arthur is a pretty famous king, especially in my kingdom of, um, Gryffindor." 

"I've never heard of that kingdom before."

"Well, we are pretty off the grid, you know." Harry tried to laugh it off.

"Sure. What about your friend here? Does he come from the same kingdom?" Merlin asked.

"No, he's from the kingdom of Slytherin. Also pretty unheard of." 

"Right. So you have heard of Arthur, how did you know of his servant?"

"Well I wasn't really aware of your servant status, but I've heard of your magic." Harry could barely finish his sentence before Merlin grabbed him by the tie.

"Shut up, you idiot. Arthur could be right around the corner." Merlin hissed, "How on Earth do you know about my magic?" He whispered.

"I just, um, guessed. You just seemed sort of, magical I suppose." In that moment, Harry was terrified. Face to face with the most well-known and powerful wizard of all time, who apparently hasn't found his fame yet. "Don't worry, I have magic too, and so does Draco. I swear we mean no harm."

"Listen, Harry, I don't know how it works in your kingdoms, but around here magic is outlawed. If anyone were to find out any of us had magic, we'd all be executed."

"I understand, Merlin." Merlin let Harry go, "I do have to ask, why are you loyal to someone who would certainly kill you, given those circumstances?"

"It's my destiny. I have to protect him, no matter what." Merlin stated bluntly.

Before Harry could question any further, Arthur emerged from the trees behind Merlin and Harry. 

"Was there any specific reason that you fell behind, sire?" Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I felt as if we were being followed, but no one was there. Sorry to keep you and your friend waiting," Arthur turned his attention to Harry, "What did you say your name was?"

"Uh, Harry. I'm the prince of Gryffindor." He had to make sure he got his story straight.

"That's his kingdom." Merlin added, "Very isolated place apparently. So is his friend's kingdom, Slytherin."

"I see. You're both royalty then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we are both heirs in our kingdoms." Harry improvised, "We come from rival kingdoms, but recently there was a great war, and we ended up working together to fight an army of evil wizards." 

"Did you defeat them?" Arthur was intrigued by Harry's story.

"Yes, but it left both our kingdoms in a state of despair. There was practically nothing left to rule. Our parents sent us to live better lives, away from disastrous aftermath." 

"I see. So you seek refuge?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded in return. "I would be honored to house two noble soldiers my my kingdom."

"You have no idea how much this means to my friend and I." Harry was truly grateful, if he was able find shelter, it would give him time to investigate what was going on.

"I'm glad I could help, Harry." Arthur smiled. "We should get your friend to our physician, Gaius. I swear that man can work miracles."

"That would be amazing, thank you." 

They made their way towards the castle, Arthur rode on one horse, Harry carrying Draco on the other while Merlin walked quickly beside them. Draco still would not wake up, but he was breathing. That didn't stop Harry from worrying.

They finally made it to the castle, which was surrounded by a small market place and some living places along the side. They made it past the guards and approached the front of the castle. Arthur dismounted and helped Merlin take Draco off the horse. Harry dismounted as well.

"I can take him to Gaius, Merlin, show Harry around." Arthur ordered.

"No, I want to stay with Draco." Harry wasn't about to just leave him.

"It's better this way, Harry. I promise Gaius will take care of Draco." Merlin assured him. Arthur took Draco up the steps and into the castle. Harry watched until they were out of sight. Merlin gained Harry attention. "Come on, there's plenty to see around here."


End file.
